Containers of the indicated type are used in particular to store media of the most varied type to be dispensed in the hollow receptacle element. For example, the media is in the form of medical solutions, suspensions and/or semisolid preparations such as gels. To quickly clear the dispensing opening of the receptacle element, a sealing element forms the head component of the container, and can be separated from the remaining receptacle element in a so-called twist-off motion as a toggle sealing element by a given point of separation.
So that the dispensing opening provided in the receptacle element is not unintentionally sealed during the molding process for the container at the point of separation, the sealing element has a hollow chamber. The hollow chamber carries fluid or media, undergoes transition into the receptacle element by the dispensing opening, and surrounds its side edge otherwise bordered to the outside by the wall components of the container. If the sealing element is separated from the remaining receptacle element at the point of separation when the toggle closure is being opened by the twist-off motion, the hollow chamber for this purpose also provides for the dispensing opening remaining open with its original initial shape. For example, bordering wall components of the container are not pushed against each other such that closure of the dispensing opening might unintentionally occur.
To be able to ensure unimpeded dispensing of the medium to be dispensed and held in the receptacle element, the free cross section of the dispensing opening must be dimensioned to be correspondingly large. Likewise, the free entry cross section of the hollow chamber must be large. The latter however then results in the disadvantage that the medium stored in the receptacle element overflows into the hollow chamber and then can no longer flow back, especially when the fluid medium stored in the hollow chamber is held in the hollow chamber due to its surface tension. If part of the medium to be dispensed remains in the hollow chamber, it is lost for a removal process from the container. This loss is especially disadvantageous when exact dosing is critical during dispensing or the medium to be dispensed is inherently very expensive or when exact mixing ratios and concentrations for later use are critical when suspensions are being dispensed.
DE 102 02 907 A1 suggests providing a hermetically sealed container with an improved closure to prevent loss of the pertinent active agent. These proposed measures alone can still result in loss of the active agent in the hollow chamber of the sealing element designed as the head component. As part of a dispensing opening, the known container has a delivery mouthpiece and a hollow closure section with an elevated region. The closure section is connected to the delivery mouthpiece by a tear strip as the point of separation.
The elevated region in the hollow closure section partially reduces retention of liquid drops on the inside of the closure section. The delivery mouthpiece has a wall tapering to the top and inside in a straight line and designed to cause the liquid drops or liquid portions in the closure section and in the delivery mouthpiece to flow back down into the body section of the container with the hollow receptacle element. Consequently, liquid is no longer sprayed when the closure section is separated from the delivery mouthpiece as part of the dispensing opening along the tear strip as the point of separation.
In spite of these measures, especially for fluid media with a high surface tension, it is possible that they will settle in the remaining hollow chamber volume and will then not be available for removal. The container walls necessarily provided and extending in a straight line in the area of the delivery mouth piece limit the free shape of container geometries. The known containers can be obtained within the scope of a conventional blow-fill-seal process.